Ta faute Ta peine Ton malheur
by sherytra
Summary: Il y avait ces certitudes que Lloyd avait toujours cachées. Il y avait ces fautes qu'il avait enterrées tellement profondément dans son cœur, qu'il les avait oubliées. Et puis, Il y a eu ce jour où tout est ressorti sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.


**Salut les pépitos ! Bon voilà un petit os qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, et finalement au milieu de mes oraux de français et mon shopping de Noël, je l'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, pensez à mettre une petite, même toute petite, rewiew. Ne serais ce que pour dire « joyeux Noël ! » ;)**

**Petites précisions sur le contexte de l'histoire : elle prend place au moment où Mithos enlève un de nos compagnons après avoir combattu Kratos, puis Origin (ici, c'est Génis qui manque) ensuite, je reprend juste l'idée du manga où Yuan accompagne le groupe jusqu'à chez Dirk (ça sert pas foncièrement à quelque chose ici, mais j'avais envie, et je préfère préciser pour ceux qui trouverait ça étrange ^^).**

**Disclamer : Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas, les personnages (sauf Bryan) et les lieux non plus.**

* * *

***Ta faute. Ta peine. Ton malheur.***

Ils arrivaient doucement à Isélia dans le but de voir Dirk pour forger l'anneau éternel. Zélos faisait la conversation à Sheena, et marchait à l'avant du groupe, suivit de Préséa silencieuse et encore plus discrète qu'à l'ordinaire de par l'absence de Génis. Raine, Régal et Colette parlaient des différents types de métal, recevant parfois une remarque de Yuan qui paraissait bien s'intégrer au groupe malgré leurs anciens différents. Kratos marchait aux cotés de son ami mais ne disait rien, ne faisant qu'écouter la conversation. Lloyd fermait la marche, silencieux, le visage fermé et le regard dans le vague.

-Lloyd, ça va ?

Colette s'était retournée vers lui, et le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux dans le vent. Lloyd remis immédiatement un sourire sur son visage. « _Quand ça ne vas pas, fais comme si ça allait. »_, ce n'était pas un dicton nain, mais cette pensée faisait autant partie de sa philosophie que ces derniers.

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est Génis ? demanda Colette, perspicace.

-...Oui, admit il en détournant le regard.

-On va le retrouver, tu sais, il faut y croire !

-Oui...

Colette se retourna, peu habituée à un Lloyd taciturne. Ce dernier ne dit rien mais se traita intérieurement de menteur. Certes la disparition de son presque frère l'affectait au plus, mais le fait de devoir retourner à Isélia n'arrangeait pas son moral. Même si les villageois disaient lui avoir pardonné, son sentiment de culpabilité ne disparaissait pas. _« Tout est de ma faute »_. Il observa ses compagnons. Sheena venait d'être nommée chef de son village; Zélos et Colette, de part leurs positions d'élus, étaient les bienvenus où qu'ils aillent; Régal était le directeur d'une grande entreprise; Raine était le professeur adorée du village... et Génis... Génis n'était pas là, le petit géni surpuissant à la langue bien pendue brillait par son absence. Il n'était pas là pour partager son malheur ou sa culpabilité. Lloyd se senti seul.

_« Ton malheur. Oh arrête s'il te plait ! Comme si tu étais le plus à plaindre ! Pense à Colette, à Zélos, à Préséa, ou à Régal. Pense à Génis. Mieux ! Pense à Mithos et à tout ce que tu as vu de sa vie lorsque le cristal t'a possédé_. _C'est bon ? Alors maintenant ferme là, colle un beau sourire sur ton visage comme tu le fais depuis quinze ans et fais ce que tu sais le mieux faire : jouer à l'imbécile heureux ! »._

_« -Tais toi ! »_

Dicton nain n°34 : Premier signe avant coureur de folie : parler à sa propre tête.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, il furent accueilli par les enfants qui supplièrent Raine de venir leur faire un cours, après avoir échangé un regard avec Lloyd elle parti avec Sheena, qui paraissait très intéressée par l'enseignement, faire un petit cours. Pendant ce temps les autres furent reçus par le maire du village par intérim : Bryan Sauvétoile. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui avait grandi à Isélia, athlétique et jovial, il appréciait beaucoup Lloyd. Il s'était marié un an auparavant. Il avait fait parti de la milice de Palmacosta il y a une quinzaine d'années, puis il était devenu mercenaire. Il avait désormais arrêté toute activité impliquant des armes et était maintenant commerçant. Ils se saluèrent et Bryan paru sincèrement heureux de le revoir. Ils serra la main de Kratos puis Yuan qu'il regard un instant. Celui-ci ne paru pas enchanté de cet intérêt. Il semblait hésiter mais finit dire :

-Oui, je suis un demi-elfe.

Il avait le visage fermé et un ton dur.

-J'ai remarqué.

Yuan regarda l'homme qui lui souriait, surpris et perplexe.

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé, Messire. Des demi-elfe j'en ai déjà rencontré. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir de Yuan, je ne suis pas regardant. Les gens d'ici, non plus...en général.

Avec un sourire qui étonna Lloyd, Yuan serra la main tendue de Bryan. Et tout deux partirent dans une longue conversation. Finalement, Raine et Sheena revinrent et ils décidèrent de partir: le temps pressait. Tandis que les autres s'avançaient, Lloyd posa des questions sur les derniers évènements du village.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il un maire par intérim ? demanda Lloyd.

-Les villageois n'ont pas aimé la réaction de mon prédécesseur vis-à-vis de Colette, Raine et Génis lorsque vous êtes revenus. Il n'avait déjà pas la côte depuis ton exil, mais ça a été la goutte d'eau.

Lloyd ne dit rien pendant un moment. Une sensation de chaleur au creux du ventre.

-Et où est il maintenant ? reprit il.

Bryan eut un sourire.

-Disons, qu'il tenait tellement à _sa_ ferme humaine qu'on a jugé bon de l'envoyer la déblayer maintenant qu'elle est tombée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de Lloyd, il est rémunéré, il n'y travaille pas seul et on ne le fait pas trimer jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il fut soulagé, il n'aimait pas beaucoup le maire et celui-ci le lui rendait bien, mais il ne lui souhaitait pas de mal non plus. Il passa alors à un sujet plus joyeux.

-Alors, ta femme va bien ?

Le visage de Bryan s'assombrit en un instant, et Lloyd comprit qu'il venait de commettre un impair.

-Elle est morte il y a quelques mois.

-Je suis désolé...je ne savais pas... toutes mes condoléances... je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit Bryan avec un sourire. Tu ne savais pas, il n'y a pas de mal à cela.

- LLOYD ! Appela une voix, qu'il reconnu comme celle de Colette, ON Y VA !

-J'arrive !

Il se retourna vers le maire.

-Merci beaucoup, et... toutes mes condoléances.

Bryan ne répondit rien qu'un sourire, et tous deux se serrèrent la main.

-Alors comme ça Bryan est le nouveau maire ? demanda Colette une fois que Lloyd les eus rejoint.

-Oui, par intérim, il va y avoir des nouvelles élections bientôt.

- Je l'aime bien j'espère qu'il va le rester. Maire, je veux dire.

-On sera peut être rentré pour pourvoir voter d'ici là.

-Oui !

Le groupe se mit en marche vers la forêt qu'ils atteignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu connais Bryan depuis longtemps ? demanda soudain Yuan à Lloyd.

Lloyd, Yuan et Kratos marchaient en queue du groupe. Il regarda Yuan.

-Oui, mais pas très bien. Quand j'avais 7 ans, il est revenu de son service à la milice. Il est resté quelques mois au village, puis il a choisit d'être mercenaire. A partir de là, je ne l'ai plus beaucoup vu, il passait sa vie à voyager. Il hésita un instant, puis dit: C'est lui qui m'a donné mon tout premier cours d'escrime.

-ça à l'air d'être quelqu'un de respectable...

-C'est encore loin ? demanda soudain, Zélos.

-Non, plus maintenant, sourit Raine après avoir échangé un regard désespéré avec Régal.

Le chemin les mena devant la ferme humaine. Du moins ce qu'il en restait, quoique celle ci soit en bon état comparée aux autres. Les barrières étaient tombées et partout s'affairaient des personnes pour déblayer le terrain.

-On va y construire un moulin, jeta un villageois jovial, en passant avec un sac de pierre sur le dos.

Les autres s'avancèrent un peu tandis Lloyd contemplait l'endroit. Soudain, il aperçut l'ancien maire. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui le visage dur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je vais voir mon père, répondit-il sur la défensive.

-Hum, je vois... ça m'étonne que rien ne soit encore arrivé à pauvre homme... dit il cynique.

Lloyd fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Et bien, vu ce qui arrive à toutes les personnes qui t'approchent je m'étonne qu'il soit encore en vie... et en bonne santé...

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Le maire semblait parfaitement calme, mais on ton et ses yeux exprimaient tout le venin qu'il avait contre lui. Le quinquagénaire le toisa et reprit d'un air triste trop exagéré pour être sincère, teinté d'une lueur de sadisme dans le regard.

-Tes parents sont morts, ta meilleure amie a faillit succomber à une maladie incurable, ton meilleur ami manque à l'appel d'après ce que j'ai remarqué; le village où tu as grandis a brûlé par ta faute, les gens qui appartenaient à ce village son morts à cause de toi, et même la femme de l'homme que tu admirais étant enfant n'est plus de ce monde. Ça vaut la peine qu'on s'interroge tu ne crois pas ?

-Qu'est ce que ...?

-Ho ! Sauvétoile ne te l'as pas dis ? Silva est morte lors de l'attaque des désiants. Elle est morte _par ta faute_, donc.

-Je ne...

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! De toute manière je l'ai su dès le premier jour ! Tu n'es que ça : un sale gosse qui apporte le malheur ! Cracha-t-il.

Il avait radicalement haussé la voix et il pointa le ciel du doigt.

-Même ça je pari que c'est de ta faute ! Tu apporte le malheur, je l'ai toujours dis !

Les hurlements du maire avaient fait se rapprocher le responsable. Celui-ci appela deux autres hommes qui saisirent le maire par les deux bras et l'emmenèrent.

Le groupe s'approcha. Ils avaient assisté à une partie de l'échange, mais il avait était trop rapide pour qu'ils aient le temps d'intervenir. Ils ne voyaient pas le visage de Lloyd qui était de dos. Puis celui-ci se retourna et pendant un instant furtif, Colette vit l'expression mi-tourmenté, mi-paniqué de Lloyd. Elle fut surprise : cela lui donnait l'air plus âgé, plus mûre. Il ressemblait à Kratos. Mais cette expression disparue tellement vite que la jeune fille crut l'avoir rêvée. Lloyd la regardait de son habituel sourire à fossettes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna Kratos.

-Rien ! Rien du tout ! On y va ?

Dicton nain n° 11: le mensonge est le premier pas sur le chemin du crime.

Plus tard, alors que tous ces compagnons étaient partis se coucher et que son père travaillait à la forge, Lloyd sorti en passant par sa fenêtre. Il parcouru un peu les environs et fini par s'assoir sur un carré d'herbe où aucun ne bruit ne passait et où il y avait seulement un rayon de lune pour l'éclairer.

Chacun de ses compagnons avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec le maire.

Pourtant ses paroles raisonnaient fortement en Lloyd. Parce que pour lui, elles sonnaient vraies. Elles étaient comme des doutes, des hontes, des pensées inavouables cachées au fond son cœur.

_« - ta meilleure amie a faillit succomber à une maladie incurable. »_

_...sa faute ?  
_

_« - ton meilleur ami manque à l'appel... »_

_...sa faute ?  
_

_« - le village où tu as grandis a brûlé. »_

_...sa faute ?  
_

_« -c'est à cause de toi ! C'est ta faute ! »_

_..._

_« -Tu n'es que ça ! Un sale gosse qui apporte le malheur ! »_

_..._

_« -Tes parents sont morts »_

Pour ces parents, c'était donc sa faute aussi, vu qu'il apportait le malheur ? Le maire avait eu raison pour l'effondrement du ciel, pourquoi n'aurait il pas raison pour ses parents ?

Il attendit en vain la petite voix qui viendrait lui dire : « parce qu'il te déteste, il te tient responsable de la perte de son poste ! » ... Mais rien ne vient, seulement le doute, la culpabilité, la certitude que, demain, il faudrait faire semblant d'aller bien.

_« -Tu apporte le malheur »_

Ces mots le touchaient tellement par la vérité qu'ils lui évoquaient que Lloyd sentit seul face à lui-même, seul face au dégout qu'il s'inspirait.

Il eu soudain envie de crier que ce n'était pas sa faute, de hurler qu'il n'était pas responsable, de pleurer qu'il ferait tout pour se racheter.

Mais aucun cri ne vint transcender le silence, aucun hurlement ne vint exprimer sa peine, aucune larme ne vint ravager son visage.

Il y avait seulement lui, ses fautes et sa peine.

* * *

Voilà voilà... pas très joyeux, mais j'avais envie :)

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une rewiew ! Et Joyeux Noël !


End file.
